Funds are requested to enable the purchase of 9.4 Tesla field strength / 40 cm diameter bore MRI scanner for animal research. Eleven investigators as major users and three investigators as minor users will share this instrument to enhance their NIH/NSF funded scientific research. The goal of the proposal is to capitalize on the potential of small animal models in the development of high field imaging technology, mechanistic studies of BOLD contrast and neuronal activity, and particularly genetically engineered mice, as discovery tools in cancer research. The project description of each major user is presented along with the benefits of the NCRR-SIG for each project. The award from this grant will be supplemented with Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) funds for purchase of the instrument. MCW will also provide funds for the proposed site construction, support of operating expenses and personnel. A letter of institutional commitment from the dean of the college is attached. The NCRR-SIG will be administered by the MCW Biophysics Research Institute (BRI) in alliance with the college's Cancer Center and the Human and Molecular Genetics Center. The large bore will permit use of high performance gradients already designed and built by the BRI MR physics team. These actively shielded, high-strength, high slew-rate gradients will permit acquisition of a time course of images using partial kspace Gradient Recalled Echo Planar Imaging (GR-EPI). Partial k-space EPI, pioneered by the BRI, permits doubling of the spatial resolution, further facilitating the trade-off between spatial and temporal resolution in a variety of experimental designs. Four-dimensional data sets - space and time - can be post-processed for a continuous tradeoff between temporal and spatial resolution. The purchase of this imaging system will also provide a resource for the state of Wisconsin as the only super-high field and large bore animal instrument available.